lanoirefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Marco A
¡Bienvenido! Hola Chiquito de la calza. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki L.A.Noire como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki L.A.Noire" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Hola Hola Chiquito, quede sorprendido con el cambio de permisos usuarios que hiciste, agradezco la confianza depositada en mi, estoy en vacaciones y debido a ello tendré tiempo para editar constatemente en las wikis donde soy administrador o edito, este wiki será grande muy pronto pues imaginate con la salida de L.A Noire el proximo año vendrán muchas personas. Saludo. TvsF 08:12 15 nov 2010 (UTC) pero son mas de un tipo de LAPD? cual es la diferencia acabo de aser este Stefan Bekowsky 07:03 13 ene 2011 (UTC) thumb|170pxchiquito como no estoy en mi casa podrias ponerle el fondo transparente a esa igen al parecer es la font de la noire se llama Refrigerator Deluxe Heavy y como no tengo nada con que aser que se vea transparente podrias hacerlo tu? con tu photoshop-- 07:39 13 ene 2011 (UTC) aa otra cosa no puedes declarar asi como aliados de la wiki asinedo publicidad de esta wiki en otras wikis ademas de los spotlight nose si me entiendes aora se ve la firma 10:02 14 ene 2011 (UTC) a lo que me refiero esque aserce aliado de otras wikis asi por ejemplo poner un spotlight de la noire en a wiki de mafia y en la de la noire una de mafia,asi con por ejemplo la wiki de bioshock 10:21 14 ene 2011 (UTC) ise un cambio en el fondo... espero que no te molestes esque la otra imagen se veaia borroso 10:22 15 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito me puedes dejar como admin poner en los infobox la plantilla de prueba asi ago un foro aca tambien con las plantillas. nose si me entiendes... que se vea el 07:43 18 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito hay que arreglar la tabla no se le ven los bordes 09:43 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Como veras e echos varios cambios... como tu no te molestas te pregunto ¿son de tu agrado? XDD por ejemplo la portada que te parece obiamente es solo algo momentanio hasta que tu hagas tu super portada XD. la barra de arriba y el foro de ayuda... 10:20 18 ene 2011 (UTC) http://www.searchfreefonts.com/font/refrigerator-deluxe-heavy.htm aqui esta 03:28 19 ene 2011 (UTC) no tengo la font XDD use una pagina con un prewiev gratiuto no me acuerdo cual era la fot como ssabes se llama Refrigerator Deluxe Heavy-- 09:07 19 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito como funciona eso de del bot para corregir la ortografia... 11:12 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Ja chiquito tu eres un buen diseñador yo solo ise esa portada pormientras que ati se te ocurre algoa XD 18:24 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Chiquitoooo dime que te parece eestaba aburrido y comense obiamente esta no muy bien echo pero pormientras mientras que alguien hace algo mejor 400px|center vamos chiquito tu eres mejor diseñador que tenias enmente? 17:47 20 ene 2011 (UTC) ajaja tambien se me habia ocurrido pero no supe como 19:00 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Chiquitooooo mira la portada y quedate biendo la imagen de lanoire unrato XD 04:56 21 ene 2011 (UTC) creeme que trate bastante de que no se notara pero no pude :( y a que letras te refieres? Escribir la fórmula aquí hacelas tu ami no se me da bien con las letras... XD-- 05:20 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Pido los logros a la central??? 05:35 21 ene 2011 (UTC) no solo nececita estar activa... eso de los 100 articulos es para cuando hay por ejemplo mas de 5 pidiendolos se les dara preferencia a los que tengan mas. pero actualmente hay 0 personas pidiendo logos XD 05:39 21 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito creo que nececitamos un Favicon 05:43 21 ene 2011 (UTC) e echo varios cambios que te parecen? 11:43 21 ene 2011 (UTC) creo que la portada esta tomando formma 21:12 21 ene 2011 (UTC) no te entiendo a que te refieres con el fondo chillon?-- 21:32 21 ene 2011 (UTC) ok hacelo aver como queda 06:31 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Ajja se me habia ocurrido lo del infobox 06:47 22 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito me comprare este especialmente por lanoire XD http://pcfactory.cl/producto/9054-Sintonizadora.de.TV.+.FM.PCI.Se%C3%B1al.Analoga.ITV-305 07:12 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Tiene una entrada AV y osea la xbox se conecta ala tarjeta... y lo ves dentro del computador y saca fotos asi que creo que yo sacare varias foftos :P 07:27 22 ene 2011 (UTC) bueno chiquito me voy a dormir hoy e tenido dolor de cabeza desde las 6 Pm y ya son las 5 Am en chile XD adios 07:58 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Chiquito que otra wiki amiga hay asi la agregamos a la lista y ellos tambien voy a aser el cuadrado... 22:07 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya me e comprado la tarjeta de TV 03:53 23 ene 2011 (UTC) a y tengo un skipe... es yigay_he 05:47 23 ene 2011 (UTC) debemos declarar mas wiki amigas tratare con la de zelda 22:04 24 ene 2011 (UTC) y no estas en skipe? 11:49 28 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito borraste lo de las wikis amigas 02:45 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Hi Chiquito :) i was wondering if you could tell me the colour code for the transparent background, thanks. Tom Talk 15:50 21 abr 2011 (UTC) valla atentando contra la portada 17:38 14 may 2011 (UTC) Chiquitoooooooo ya mañana lo tendre woow otra cosa tendremos que sacar todos los en desarrollo! XD 18:12 19 may 2011 (UTC) ademas acurdate que tengo el aparato de pinacle te recuerdo el video ese de el reddead que saque http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjHQvIWj2-g 18:29 19 may 2011 (UTC) e chiquito no pongas guias de gente que ni conocemos agamos las propias tienes el capturador yo tambien no tenemos que pedirle nada a nadie ;) 03:38 23 may 2011 (UTC) yo solo e echo el primer caso nose si jugarlo normal o comensar a grabar inmediatamente! 18:43 23 may 2011 (UTC) si lo vi esta bueno muestra lo justo y necesario 11:29 24 may 2011 (UTC) hey esos coches son los que se tienen que desbloquear? mmm a que te refieres con video? 21:41 24 may 2011 (UTC) esa foto la saque yo Buick Super 18:17 29 may 2011 (UTC) chiquito vamos a tener que remplazar la parte de gta arriba o no? 11:25 30 may 2011 (UTC) aaaaaaaaaaaa chiquitooooo me pide el disco 2 y no funcionaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 18:39 31 may 2011 (UTC) no te entiendo ? si funciono el primero a la perfecion. 18:47 31 may 2011 (UTC) pero el primero funciono no entiendo como no funcionan los siguientes. 18:57 31 may 2011 (UTC) creo que no tengo grabador de doble capa XD 19:01 31 may 2011 (UTC) si creo que tiene problemas porque dice video not match XD 19:11 31 may 2011 (UTC) bueno, respecto a las figuras de los rollos las ubicaión en el mapa los saco con mi cámara fotográfica, luego la guardo en mi pc, recorto un poco la figura para que quede en el lugar que quiero y por último lo pongo aquí en la wiki --La noire worlds 17:15 5 jun 2011 (UTC) mmm ok, oye ahora que hablas de plantillas, me puedes hacer una para las armas, es que voy a comenzar con las armas y no existe ninguna plantila para eso --La noire worlds 17:32 5 jun 2011 (UTC) bueno no se me ocurre ninguna, podria ser una parecida como a la wiki inglesa con la imgen, calibre y todo eso --La noire worlds 17:51 5 jun 2011 (UTC) chiquito ya terminé de poner todos los logros principales, ahora solo me faltan los de las dlc --La noire worlds 20:04 5 jun 2011 (UTC) ok gracias por avisar --La noire worlds 20:08 6 jun 2011 (UTC) chiquito, en la plantilla de "en obras" en la parte "dejarle un mensaje" de la página de los rollos de película me lleva a una pág de mafia wiki? --La noire worlds 22:39 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Eh traido unas plantillas de GTA wiki, ya puse que son de ahi pero te pregunto si estan bien. Son Plantilla:Enobras y Plantilla:Plantilla. -- BULL-FAN/NO1 Hola, perdón por tardar tanto, es que ando ocupado, después de editar mi discusión estoy vigilando artículos por si hay errores o vandalismo, no me creo un administrador o algo asi pero me gusta aportar, tuve una idea sobre como un "departamento policial" como en GTA wiki (la GTEPD) -- 01:56 23 jun 2011 (UTC) "Trena"? -- 23:40 23 jun 2011 (UTC) M*****, estoy muy ocupado pero te contesto, en argentina no se dice trena y al respecto de si estuve en ella (espero que hables de las wikis) si, me bloquearon en GTA wiki por haber tenido un día de m***** y agarrármelas con el pobre Claudie. -- 00:12 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola, y muchos perdones por no identificarme, con el pele estan terribles, y ¿Dale duro? -- 13 :54 21 de julio 2011 (UTC) DPL Ya lo arreglé (con la correspondiente ayuda del bola), lo que pasa es que en las plantillas donde usas el DPL y pones sus campos, tenías puesto "namespace= Noticias" y aquí es Diario, verás mis cambios en los cambios recientes me imagino. También he hecho dos noticias de prueba que puede que hiciesen falta para probar las listas del DPL. Eso sí, falta la apariencia que lo lleva al margen derecho y tal, eso debe ser algo del CSS. ~Playsonic2 22:51 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, intento hacer buenos articulos para estar a vuestra altura. Pesiru 12:22 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Texto administración Se requiere que añadas un texto en tu correspondiente espacio, aquí. ~Playsonic2 21:19 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias, enseguida pasaré los casos callejeros a la página que me has dicho, e iré corriguiendo lo de las direcciones. Un saludo. Pesiru 21:59 10 jul 2011 (UTC) La guía que me has pasado tiene de todo, me va a servir de mucho. No tenia ni idea de que los casos callejeros tenian horario, con razon algunos no me aparecian..., respecto a lo de las instantaneas dime de que las hago y las subo aquí. Un saludo. Pesiru 12:01 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Fotos Ya he subido las fotos que me pediste, he hecho un par de cada casa para que eligieras la que más te gustase. Si quieres que repita alguna, que haga fotos de algo más o algún video, dimelo. Un saludo. Pesiru 22:03 13 jul 2011 (UTC) El aparato que uso se llama Conceptronic Home Video Creator, es muy facil de usar, creo que me costo 30 €. Para que te hagas una idea de como es te dejo un link a una foto: http://www.novetic.es/images/products/originals/chvideocr.jpg, saludos. Pesiru 07:09 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Kalou Ya subí la tercera, o eso creo, lo que pasa es que como las saco en inglés ponía Shooting incident al empezar el interrogatorio en una, y en la otra Argument with Gage, yo he renombrado la que tenía y he subido otra, tu fijate en mi página de interrogatorios si eso. ~Playsonic2 19:51 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Casos callejeros Todos los casos callejeros están nombrados, redactados y con su video de demostración en la página que me dijiste (Casos callejeros). Si quieres ya puedes borrarlos de la página Casos y dejar ahí los casos principales y en la otra los callejeros, para hacerlo independiente. Pesiru 20:32 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues usé uno de esos videos en el último articulo que hice ayer, no sabia si usar uno de esos o hacer yo uno enseñando más cosas como la aceleración, velocidad..., pero bueno, usaré esos que me has dicho de momento. Por cierto, quería pedirte un favor. Como ya te dije cuando me registré, soy nuevo en esto de las wikia y se lo básico. En la sección de vehículos, junto con las clases de vehiculos que hay (Policia, servicios, dos puertas...), quería crear otra con el nombre "Otros vehiculos" para poner ahí aquellos que se ven pero no se pueden usar como el tranvía, el autubús, la avioneta del aeropuerto..., más que nada para que esté más completa esa sección. Saludos. Pesiru 07:16 19 jul 2011 (UTC) He intentado dejar las imagenes ordenadas con el mismo tamaño como en las otras paginas, pero es que se cortan y queda mal. Diria que lo dejaré así si no hay forma de hacer que no se corte. Gracias por la explicación de como hacer la pestaña para la pagina que queria poner, era perfecta. Pesiru 21:48 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues cuando me puse a grabar el caso callejero (el video esta puesto en el articulo), salió un autobus normal, verde y amarillo. Para mi que es una imagen de cuando era beta, aun así probaré a ver si sale mientras hago el caso. Será un poco dificil sacar la foto pero intentaré. Pesiru 22:05 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Yo creo que ya estan todos los agentes conocidos pero bueno, si eso me voi mirando todos los casos a ver si encuentro alguno más. Pesiru 22:25 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues salen bastante bien, aunque me parecen un poco pequeñas. Las mias son un poco más grandes, de todas formas si quieres que te haga alguna foto o video, lo hare encantado. Pesiru 17:23 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Personajes Hola Chiquito,solo quería que la información de los personajes es la misma,los dos actuaban como fusileros,todo era igual.Por eso copie y pegué, pero bueno intentaré no copiar y pegar 193.153.6.210 19:24 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola tengo unas dudas hola tengo una duda (ps soy nuevo xD) resulta que como hago para las firmas ya que solo se hacer la del enlace a mi nombre de usuario y segundo me gustaria que pasaras por mila neuva pagina que he creado para que me digas si esta en orden ya que tengo mis dudas ya que ta l vez ya exista y yo lo psue de mas en ese caso debere fusionar el articulo o borrarlo ? (la pagina es Lugares Importantes) Vicioso01 23:15 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Multicuentas quería aclarar algo no he hecho multicuentas si no que la otra cuenta la contraseña de repente no me funciono mas y tuve que crear otra pido autorización para crear las siguientes categorías: Casos Incendios,Casos Homicidios,Casos Anti-Vicio y Casos Trafico también me gustaría que me explicaras detalladamente lo de las plantillas ya que siempre sale eso de center 100 algo así y no he logrado arreglarlo y me disculpo por el Articulo del Buick Coupe debí interpretar prometo que no volverá a suceder y como es eso de condecoración ? hay rangos o que ,disculpa mi ignorancia y gracias anticipadas por aclararme mis dudas Vicioso01 23:26 8 ago 2011 (UTC) la noire tiene mods??? 189.230.219.122 22:24 15 ago 2011 (UTC) cuando este para PC si y tiene DLC para xbox360 y PS3 Vicioso01 23:06 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Spotlight No sé si este wiki ya ha tenido spotlight, pero creo que podríamos pedirlo ahora mismo (hay varias rondas hechas en es.wikia) o dentro de un poco, para que nos pille cuando salga en PC. Si te parece buena idea hago la petición. Te lo digo por aquí por que si lo aceptas, pondré un enlace a esto en la petición. PD: También he pensado que podríamos ir a otras páginas hacer un poco de spam, de LA Noire en español seguramente no haya nada pero no sé, por intentar algo. ~Playsonic2 15:22 19 ago 2011 (UTC) oye vi mi perfil y decía que tenia 19 días seguidos conectados en el logro Devoto pongo un mensaje y dice que tengo 1 ??? a que se debe esto es una especie de bug Logros DLC *'Aprendiz de impresor' - Completa "El Lapsus". *'A por los documentos' - Encuentra y examina todos los documentos impresos por Marquee. *'Oculto' *'Oculto' *'Nada de prisas' - Atrapa a Cliff Harrison antes de que lo detengan los refuerzos uniformados. *'Ocho millones de historias''' - Completa "La ciudad desnuda". *'Un cadáver de buen ver' - Encuentra y examina todos los narcóticos del apartamento de Julia Randall. *'Estafador' - Sigue a Arnett desde la comisaría de Hollywood hasta el perista y el agente de viajes sin ser visto. *'Oculto' *'Salúdalo de mi parte' - Vuela cada letra de la torre del hotel Broadway. *'Cara de pocos amigos' - Completa "Galvanizados Nicholson". *'Se lo huele' - Encuentra y examina el cono de la hélice en el lugar de la explosión de Nicholson. *'Esqueletos en la nevera' - Encuentra y examina todas las pistas del apartamento registrado de Okamoto. *'Oculto' *'Oculto' *'Hierbas y semillas' - Completa "Un montón de hierba". *'¿Tienes algo suelto?' - Completa el puzle de los dólares de plata de Morgan en Sopas Parnell. *'Sopa de hierba' - Abre las dos latas de sopa en el alijo de Juan Garcia Cruz. *'Altos vuelos' - Encuentra el folleto en casa de Juan Garcia Cruz y ve directo al 20th Century Market. *'Allanamiento trasero' - Entra en la casa del alijo de Las Palmas por la puerta trasera y mata a Juan Garcia Cruz. Lo siento por los ocultos, es que no los tengo, me pasa por joderla en los casos... ~Playsonic2 13:41 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Banda de Mickey Cohen Hola Chiquito, me alegro que te guste, que se copió del Inglés LA Noire Wiki :). Estoy bien con sus usuarios copiar cosas de la wiki Inglés, aunque a medida que me dio todas las páginas de los vehículos, De todos modos veo tu wiki está creciendo, ¿cómo ha sido? (P.S. I know you speak English but since I'm on the Spanish Wiki I thought I might as well try and speak Spanish, even if it is written badly). Tom Talk 19:34 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Personajes puedo poner la pagina personajes en orden alfabético o la dejo tal como esta ya que Cole Phelps quedaria en 3 o 4 lugar o tu lo has ordenado por importancia ? se me habia olvidado mi firma xD a y por cierto seria bueno crear una plantilla de citas ya que seria mejor que agrandar el titulo y ponerlo en cursiva 21:44 11 sep 2011 (UTC) tema en foro no se si te interese pero cree un tema en el foro 3d juegos con respecto a las localizaciones con algo de información extraída de esta wiki obviamente poniendo al final el enlace de esta wiki no es mucha publicidad pero es algo de lo que tal vez pueden venir nuevos editores si tienes algún inconveniente con esto me avisas y elimino el tema Saludos,ah y también publique esta wiki en mi pag. de facebook que tiene 100.000 seguidores así que las visitas deberían aumentar pero bueno me despido 03:39 12 sep 2011 (UTC) la verdad es cierto somos los únicos de la wiki pero ello no hace que esta wiki simplemente no la vean muchas visitas recibimos por día aunque es bastante molesto que esos jugadores o usuarios de los foros no nos ayuden en lo absoluto :( 22:46 19 sep 2011 (UTC) oye Chiquito no se como decir esto pero me encantaria ayudarte con la wiki como moderador o ayudarte con alguna seccion de el The Angeles Examiner 00:39 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por ascenderme de categoría haré mi máximo esfuerzo. 22:42 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Recibimiento Hola Chiquito, ¿cómo estás? Tan sólo te escribo para saludarte y para que veas que he llegado al wiki, y así de paso estrenar la firma que acabo de hacer. -- 00:31 11 oct 2011 (UTC) ayuda mira soy nuevo en la wiki e intente hacer algo en mi pagina no se que fue lo que hice pero se ve todo raro por favor me dices como se hace Marrulete 17:59 22 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias men te voy a decir que voy a yudar en lo mas posible en imagenes listo Marrulete 18:07 22 oct 2011 (UTC) hola soy yo de nuevo era para decirte que mira si un usuario va a ser ascendido a reversor preguntale si quiere ser de patrulla o trafico dependiendo la que te diga tu le asignas un caso de el departamento que le falte algo y el lo edita luego administradores dile si quiere ser de homicidio o antivicio y le asignas un caso del departamento que el eligio y por ultimo burocratas dile que si se quiere unir a incendios y le das un caso de ese departamento que necesite algo dime si si o si no soy Marrulete 03:46 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Russian L.A. Noire Wiki Hi. Can you make interwiki link between your wiki and my? — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 11:21 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 16:31 8 ene 2012 (UTC)